


Blue's Matchmaking Services

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (because Malec can't help themselves), Alternate Universe - Magic, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, Familiars, Fluff, Izzy has a fox familiar, Matchmaking, Witch!Isabelle, human!clary, meet cute, witch/familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: She stepped into the building as confidently as possible, following the bond as it led her to a small classroom, empty but for a single girl.Correction: a single girl and Izzy’s unruly familiar, who was purring happily under the stranger’s ministrations.Or: Magnus, Alec, and Izzy's familiar decide to play matchmaker. Isabelle is highly unamused (but eternally grateful).
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Blue's Matchmaking Services

Isabelle Lightwood was the best witch in New York City.

Sure, her brother-in-law wasn’t so bad either, but everyone knew that she was better. She could summon demons on a whim, could cure incurable illnesses, could fix problems before people even realised that they existed… She was great at what she did and proud of everything she had accomplished.

Losing her familiar had not been a part of the plan.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t do magic without her familiar, because of course she could, but… People would notice, and they would ask questions, and she would have to admit that she had somehow misplaced her perfect partner, which would lead to rumours and whispers and doubts about her abilities. She couldn’t have that.

“ _What do you mean, you lost Blue_?”

Izzy winced at Magnus’ sharp tone. She couldn’t blame him, obviously, because she would have reacted the same way if her brother-in-law had called to tell her that he had lost Church, but still, did he have to sound so judgemental? It wasn’t like she had _purposefully_ made the small fox disappear.

“You know exactly what I mean, Magnus,” she sighed. “I woke up this morning, and he was gone. I can’t even feel his magic, which means he’s out of my range, so finding him isn’t going to be easy.”

“ _And you want me to help you?_ ” the man scoffed. “ _Isabelle, your familiar_ hates me _. I can send Alec along if you don’t want to be alone, but I’m not getting anywhere near that demon-fox.”_

“As if I would ever ask that of you,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “You’d only scare Blue away. I wasn’t calling to ask for help, I was calling to warn you that I’d be taking the day off. I can’t have my clients noticing Blue’s absence, so I’m going to tell them I’m sick and head out for a few hours.”

“ _Very mature, Isabelle,”_ Magnus snorted. “ _I’m already booked for the day, and now you’re telling me that I’m going to have to deal with an influx of desperate mundanes on top of that? Don’t think I’m going to forget about this, dear sister_.”

“I’ll owe you a favour,” she answered, knowing that Magnus would expect something in exchange for his heavier workload. She just hoped that he wouldn’t ask her to…

“ _Ah, so nice of you to volunteer for a babysitting gig_ ,” her evil brother-in-law cackled. “ _Alexander and I were thinking of taking the weekend off. I’m glad that we’ll have someone to look after Max whilst we’re away_.”

“Yes, fine, I’ll take care of the little dev- angel,” Izzy sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her nephew, because she did, but the tiny witch couldn’t control his magic yet, so babysitting was always a bit… chaotic. “And just so you know, I had Mrs. Herondale booked today, so good luck with _that_.”

She hung up before Magnus could take back his offer and sent of an apologetic text to her clients in which she told them to go straight to the other witch if they had an urgent matter to deal with.

Once that was done, she rubbed her hands over her face tiredly and tried to pull on her bond with Blue to locate the wayward fox. But just like earlier, his magic was nowhere to be found, which meant that he had left Manhattan. She knew that Magnus would warn her if he felt her familiar’s energy near his loft, but Izzy didn’t think that the fox would head over there.

The issue was that Blue had never done this before, so she had no idea where the fox could be. Her first thought had been that Alec had taken him as a joke after stopping by the previous day, but Magnus would have told her if that was the case, so that led her right back to square one.

The more she thought about it, the more anxious she grew. Blue didn’t like strangers or crowds or open spaces, but surely, she would have felt it if someone had broken through her wards to kidnap her familiar, right? It didn’t make any sense. She could track the fox, of course, but it would take time and energy that would make her relatively useless for a few hours.

At the end of the day, however, Blue meant more to her than her powers, so she grit her teeth and started the spell.

She let herself sink into the bond she had forged with the fox all those years ago and pictured Blue in her mind, letting everything else fade away. The link between a witch and a familiar was a precious one, and the only reason why Izzy hadn’t broken down yet was because she could tell that her fox was unharmed and relatively safe. As she pushed her magic even further, focusing on Blue’s location, she felt her senses tingle pleasantly. She had found him.

She stumbled slightly as she ended the spell but refused to let it stop her. A few hours without magic was worth getting her familiar back, even if Blue didn’t seem to be in distress ( _yet_ ).

Strangely enough, her spell was pointing her towards Brooklyn; Blue _hated_ the neighbourhood, which only served to make Isabelle’s uneasiness grow. Why on earth had her familiar decided to brave the only place in New York City that he couldn’t stand?

She fired off a quick text to Alec, who had sent a few words of support earlier, and asked Magnus and him to tell her if they spotted Blue. Sure, her familiar despised their loft, but the fox worked in mysterious ways sometimes, so maybe he had his reasons to go there. Alec seemed unconvinced but promised that they would keep an eye out for him, which was more than enough already.

That being done, it was time to head out. She had been putting it off for half an hour already, unwilling to step outside without her magic but also determined to get her familiar back.

Being powerless was terrifying, especially for someone like her who relied so heavily on her magic. Alec had never had that same problem, because he preferred doing things the mundane way, but Izzy had always loved the feeling of invincibility that her powers provided and being without them made her feel naked.

She hailed a taxi to take her to Brooklyn because even magicless, she refused to brave New York’s subway. Blue’s magic got stronger as she entered the borough, so she was relatively certain that she was getting closer to him, but the location was still fuzzy in her mind, so she asked her driver to drop her off on a random street and continued her search by foot.

The bond thrummed louder and louder as she walked, and finally, she could sense her familiar’s presence. She didn’t know what she had expected exactly, but the Brooklyn School of Art was not it. The building was beautiful, and she could certainly see the appeal, but Blue was a fox, so what could he possibly have to do there?

At least it wasn’t an abandoned warehouse; she didn’t know what she would have done if her familiar had truly been kidnapped by strange men. A school was unusual, but it wasn’t dangerous, and she was willing to take whatever she could get, especially when her magic was still dangerously low.

She stepped into the building as confidently as possible, following the bond as it led her to a small classroom, empty but for a single girl.

Correction: a single girl and Izzy’s unruly familiar, who was purring happily under the stranger’s ministrations.

She couldn’t _believe_ him. She had been worrying all morning, thinking about worst-case scenarios, and all along, he had been enjoying someone else’s company? Did he not get enough attention at home?

Then, the girl turned towards the door, and Isabelle forgot how to breathe. She had fiery red hair, bright green eyes that shone in the light, and a soft smile on her face that made Izzy’s heart flutter, even though she knew that it wasn’t meant for her. And indeed, as soon as the girl noticed her, the smile slipped off her face and was replaced by a confused frown.

“I thought I had booked this room for the whole day,” the ginger angel pouted. “I didn’t know that I’d have to share.”

“Oh, no, I’m not- I’m not here to um… paint?” Isabelle corrected the girl, glancing at the brushes and easels scattered around the room. “I’m here for my fox, Blue. I think you have him with you?”

The last statement came out as a question, but at least it made the pretty girl smile again, which was more than Izzy had hoped for. She could barely look away from her, even when she bent over to pick up Blue and handed him over to her without hesitating. Her familiar would get plenty of attention later, when there wasn’t a literal angel standing in front of his witch.

“I was wondering if he had an owner,” the stranger chuckled. “I found him on my way to school and he refused to leave me alone, so I thought I’d take him with me and put up some posters later, but apparently I didn’t have to. Is he your familiar?”

“He is,” Izzy answered, glad that she wouldn’t have to explain it to the girl. Witches didn’t hide, but neither did they flaunt their powers, so most people weren’t aware of their existence except if they needed magical help. “I thought I’d lost him, but apparently he just wanted to meet another pretty girl. Am I not good enough for you, Blue?”

She booped her fox’s nose playfully and rolled her eyes at his unapologetic gaze. Their bond was thrumming with amusement, which she didn’t appreciate _at all_. Clearly, her familiar had picked up on her attraction to the girl; she just hoped that he wouldn’t tell Alec about it later.

“Maybe he just needed a change of pace,” the stranger suggested diplomatically. “After all, I can’t imagine why anyone would ever want to abandon someone as beautiful as you.”

Izzy choked on a breath and gaped at the other girl for an instant. There was a dark blush on the redhead’s cheeks, which made Izzy think that she really _was_ being flirted with. A small smirk appeared on her face.

“Is that so?” she raised a delicate brow. “Because I can easily picture myself dropping my entire life for someone as gorgeous as you.”

She giggled at the other girl’s spluttering and extended a hand out, determined to introduce herself properly to her ginger angel.

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood, by the way,” she smiled. “Thank you for taking care of Blue this morning.”

“Clary Fray,” the girl shook her hand, her lips twitching upwards even as her face burned brighter. “And it was fine, really. It’s not every day that I get to meet a witch’s familiar. I have a friend who… Wait, did you just say Lightwood? As in, Alec’s little sister?”

“The one and only,” Isabelle nodded, wondering how her brother knew Clary and why he hadn’t set them up on a date yet. “I wasn’t aware that my brother knew girls as pretty as you. I’m going to need to talk to him about hiding things from me again… And _Magnus_ , the traitor, I’m going to guess that you know him as well?”

“He’s a good friend,” Clary confirmed. “The two of them only have good things to say about you, and I have to admit that you definitely live up to their praises. I think that they were planning on making us meet soon, but Blue must have decided to take things into his own paws.”

The mention of Blue made Isabelle narrow her eyes, because what were the chances…

“Alec made you do this, didn’t he?” she sighed, mock-glaring at her familiar. “Stupid animal-speakers. I can’t believe you went along with this stupid plan of his.”

“Wait, Alec can speak to animals?” Clary gaped. “That’s awesome. But why did he ask your familiar to come find me when he could have just introduced us to each other himself? I mean, I know that he’s socially awkward, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“It isn’t,” Izzy snorted. “But Magnus and he work in mysterious ways sometimes. I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that this was all his husband’s idea. My brother-in-law can be quite the secretive matchmaker when he wants to be; I just can’t believe that they let me believe Blue was gone when they most likely knew exactly where he was.”

“You think- I mean- um- matchmaker?” Clary stuttered, her cheeks flaming delightfully again. Izzy could get used to such a vision of beauty. “Do you really think that your brother was trying to set us up?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Izzy grinned. “After all, there’s no way I’d ever meet such a stunning angel without giving her my phone number.”

With a lazy wave of her hand, a small business card appeared in between her fingers. She handed it over to the redhead with a wink and didn’t wait for an answer, walking away gracefully, Blue hanging around her neck like a scarf. As she stopped in front of the door, she looked over her shoulder one last time and grinned at Clary’s shocked gaze.

“Call me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! (and thank you to my sister for helping me edit)
> 
> This fic is part of my Shadowhunter Bingo prompts (for the Witch/Familiar square). I poster another one earlier today and thought that I might as well put this one up too. This is my first attempt at writing Clizzy but I love these girls so much and can't wait to write more of them in the future.
> 
> Love, Julie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
